headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Zane the Vampire
Category:ArticlesCategory:CharactersCategory:TV characters | aliases = Zane | franchise = Kindred: The Embraced | image = | notability = | type = | gender = | base of operations = San Francisco, California | known relatives = | status = Dead | born = 1970 Date is approximated based upon the relative age of actor Ivan Sergei, subtracting a year to account for his Embrace. | died = 1996 | 1st appearance = "Live Hard, Die Young, and Leave a Good Looking Corpse" | final appearance = | actor = Ivan Sergei }} Zane, surname unknown, is a fictional vampire featured in the short-lived television series Kindred: The Embraced. He was played by actor Ivan Sergei. Zane appeared in the fifth episode, "Live Hard, Die Young, and Leave a Good Looking Corpse". Biography Zane was a rock and roll singer and songwriter who lived on the streets of San Francisco. In the year 1995, Zane was hopelessly addicted to drugs, had no career prospects and was found virtually homeless on the streets. Toreador vampire Lillie Langtry recognized the value in Zane's music and artistry and elected to embrace him. Following the embrace, Zane became a vampire like her - one of the Kindred. Zane relished in the idea of being a vampire and felt as if his death was the only time in his life that he ever felt truly alive. His vampiric senses and perceptions allowed him a greater capacity to practice his love of music. A year later, Zane was a successful rock and roll star in the Bay area and Lillie set him up to play some gigs at her night club The Haven. Zane embodied the lifestyle of the "bad boy" rocker. He bucked authority at every turn and had little respect for Kindred politics or laws. Zane's charisma and good looks attracted several groupies to the stage, including the recently-embraced Brujah vampire Sasha Luna. Zane took an interest in Sasha, as he did most every attractive woman, but knowing that she was of the Prince's blood made him covet her all the more. One evening, Zane took a groupie named Grace Dugan out on his motorcycle. He drove out into the middle of the woods whereupon he decided to embrace her. Grace ran, but Zane chased her through the trees and quickly captured her. He drank her blood then forced her to drink his own blood. Grace was terrified and had no idea what was happening to her. Within short order, Grace was a vampire. Zane felt no regret over forcing the change upon her, saying that she was now "alive" and free. Afterward, he abandoned Grace and left her to her own devices. He barely even remembered her name. He then met up with a Gangrel named Cash, one of his closest friends. In a drunken stupor, he alluded to what he had done. Cash grew worried that his friend's wild antics would endanger the Masquerade - the covenant all Kindred adhered to in order to maintain secrecy concerning their true natures. Zane confessed that turning young girls into vampires was practically a new addiction for him. What Cash didn't know however, was that Zane was embracing young women against their will. Zane later encountered Sasha again and accompanied her to a local museum. Julian Luna was present, mostly to keep an eye on his niece, whom he learned had been committing crimes with her Brujah clan mates. Julian warned to watch his step and adhere to Kindred law, but Zane took offense to this, loudly shouting to everyone present how he would need to be the good little boy or else the Prince would have his head. A short time later, Grace Dugan turned up at nearby hospital. Though she was pronounced DOA, she rose from the hospital bed and began frantically running through the hospital. When news of this incident reached Julian's ears, he knew that Zane was the one responsible for turning her into a vampire. Under normal conditions, Julian would have immediately had Zane killed for forcing the embrace upon an innocent without permission, but as Zane was Lillie's childer, Julian decided to give him another chance. He told Lillie that she was responsible for Zane's actions and that it was now upon her to make sure that he left the city. Lillie told Zane that he had to leave or else Julian would have him killed. Not only did Zane stay within the city though, but he continued to violate Kindred laws. At least one more of his groupies fell sway to his charms and was turned into a vampire as a result. San Francisco police detective Frank Kohanek learned about the Grace Dugan incident and found out about Zane. Aware of the Kindred and their lifestyles, he didn't trust Luna to clean up his own house, so he began investigating the matter on his own. He found Zane at The Haven and chased him outside. Zane ambushed him and beat him to the ground, but Cash showed up and saved Frank's life by pulling Zane off of him. Frank was not defenseless however. Armed with a phosphorous gun designed specifically for killing vampires, he held it to Zane's head and took him prisoner. Frank knew that he couldn't bring him to jail, so instead, he brought him to Julian. Julian had Zane locked up inside a prison of light beneath his mansion. A conclave of the Kindred Primogen was held to decide Zane's final fate. All but Lillie voted in favor of executing him. While the others deliberated, Sasha Luna, still infatuated with Zane, set him free and helped him to escape. When the others noticed he was gone, they tracked him through the woods and apprehended him near a covered bridge. Lillie was appointed Zane's executioner and she used a razor-sharp fingernail to slice Zane's throat open. Zane bled to death on the railroad tracks. Though he was gone, his legend endured and a candle light processional was held for him at the Haven. "Live Hard, Die Young, and Leave a Good Looking Corpse" Notes & Trivia * The character of is based on concepts developed by Mark Rein•Hagen for the Vampire: The Masquerade roleplaying game. * Actor Ivan Sergei is also known for playing the role of Henry Mitchell in season eight of the television series Charmed. * Playing the role of Zane is Ivan Sergei's fourth role in episodic television. It is his second work in the supernatural horror/fantasy genre. Sergei's first film work was playing a character named O'Rawe in the 1990 horror/comedy, Ghoul School. See also External Links * * * * Kindred: The Embraced at Wikipedia * * * * References ---- Category:1996 character deaths Category:Singers Category:Toreador Category:Characters who are killed by vampires Category:Characters who have their throats slit Category:Characters with biographies Category:Categorized